La última Princesa
by Noat-Omsra
Summary: Y al final del tiempo, al final del mismo universo, al final de todo lo que conocemos ¿Quien pudiera existir para presenciarlo? Sólo los dioses pudieran admirar tal devastación, y este caso Celestia seria quien lo vería. Ella la primera y la última, expresa su condición en esta breve historia que aboga por una mortalidad para aquellos maldecidos con la antítesis de esta...


_**La Última Princesa**_

_Este escrito es un solo capítulo o ONE SHOT si quieren verlo así.  
Espero sea de su agrado y la respuesta a la pregunta principal  
Sí, efectivamente, no habrá más de esta historia es la única. Si gustan pueden oirla con esta música que recomiendo _

_Pongan el youtube "West One Music - Days Gone By" y click al primer link donde se aprecia un árbol y entonces comenzad la lectura...Es una sugerencia. Pero en lo personal a mi me ayudo. Últimamente me he sentido infinitamente solo, pero no se preocupen, sigo trabajando en el Ocaso de la armonía parte II el cual presiento será la última parte, de ser eso sera larga. Si no esperen por la 3era, pero en lo personal con dos tomos me basta... Sin mas que decir por el momento les deseo lo mejor en sus vidas y que pasen en compañía de su ser mas amado en este 14 de febrero el cual yo, como cada año seguiré sereno mientras admiro a aquellos hombres admirables que son capaces de entregar su alma y su ser a una mujer... Benditos sean entre los olvidados, pues ellos serán tan des dichosos como desgraciados..._

_Les habló Noat y les desea lo mejor de sus vidas en este 7 de Febrero del 2015..._

Estando al final del tiempo, a las orillas de un universo en una lúgubre decadencia en el cual el finito paso de las incontables eras había llegado a su inexpugnable final llevándose consigo vestigios de lo que alguna vez fue un mundo rebosante de luz, en el cual, aquellas estrellas que solían iluminar por una aparente eternidad, comenzaban lentamente a apagarse como fuegos fatuos buscados por entendidos de la necromancia en su desesperación de hallar las respuestas a preguntas carentes de respuesta

Pero ahí, en medio de un mundo prácticamente sumergido en las tinieblas, una hermosa figura se alzaba agotada y cansada sin ninguna marca de querer continuar y con una corona oxidada que relataba aventuras de un tiempo en el cual ella pudiera haber sido considerada una deidad, pero ahora, en un universo moribundo, ella parece ser solo un rayo de luz que se perdió en su constante vaivén cósmico el cual lentamente comenzaba a extinguirse.

Ella estaba ahí, suspendida en medio de ningún lugar mientras se hallaba en todo lo que fue, es y lo que nunca será. La primera y la última princesa finalmente ella había perdido la lucha contra el tiempo, el cual parecía escupirle burlonamente en su rostro ahora enviado por su senil existencia. Incluso se preguntaba porque seguía viva, ¿Acaso era un designio execrable el que ella continuara con vida mientras el resto de su estirpe comenzaba a desaparecer?

Pero para la que fue la máxima dirigente de un imperio ahora olvidado e inexistente, este momento parecía un sueño, o más bien toda su vida fue un sueño que nunca debió ser imaginado

-_Quizás eso sea la vida: un sueño, y la muerte sea el despertar de esta realidad a la cual yo llame "hogar" Pero, tal sea el caso ¡Oh! ¡Gran arquitecta y gran madre! Decidme por qué de mirar el fin de este eón Acaso en vuestra infinita sabiduría ¿No existe una mísera cantidad de piedad para un ser que ha exigido la muerte desde hace milenios? O es vuestro poder solo una ilusión y yo, la única creyente en este cosmos moribundo, He sido engañada por aquella pizca terrible de esperanza ¿Que llaman fe? ¿Pero cuál fue mi delito para haberme condenado a tan terrible penitencia? ¿Nacer? No, ese es solo la idea de ustedes mis creadoras, no recuerdo haber emergido de vientre alguno… ¿Vivir? Este es mi delito, mi crimen imperdonable o ¿El haber guidado con torpeza un reino en su nacimiento? ¡DÍGANME AHORA! En este profano tiempo ¿por qué he de vivir eternamente? ¡DIOSAS! ¡MALDITO SEA VUESTRO ETERNO SILENCIO! ¡RESPONDED MI LLAMADO OS INVOCO A HACER ACTO DE PRESENCIA IGNOMINIOSA EN ESTE MOMENTO PARA ARRANCARME ESTE MIEDO QUE ME INVADE AHORA! O son mis lágrimas que resbalan de mis mejillas el líquido reseco que impide que puedan mover los engranajes de la creación y aliviarme de este ardor de odio y miedo que me invade ahora en el tiempo final._

Celestia cae al suelo etéreo mientras comienza a golpear a la nada que se haya bajo sus pies, su sangre le hierve, ella lentamente siente como su fe se va perdiendo mientras la penúltima estrella del cosmos se apaga haciendo que la última comience a brillar con un rojizo espectral.

_-¡Cuan benigno regalo que me has dado hermana! Tu obsequio final me llena de una desventurada y efímera confianza que recuerda el tiempo cuando ambas gobernábamos. Sí, con aquel punto rojo yace tu sangre que empapa de amor aquella supernova a punto de hacer explosión para dejarme a mí finalmente abandonada a los vaticinios que me quedan por soportar. ¿Pero qué sucede? Maldita estrella permite a esta única alma disfrutar por más tiempo el escaso momento que mi hermana desde ultratumba le regala a la maldita de su sangre. Sí, al final la maldecida con la inmortalidad he sido yo, quien se empapó con el aurea de la perpetuidad fui yo, mas Luna fue la eterna juventud, pero ella, pese a morir en fiera batalla fue la afortunada y ahora heme aquí, mil millones de años después soy la única que queda, de las cuatro, solo una la inmortal, la estúpida y la ofendida por el ciclo interminable de la vida. Pero ahora, la misma vida en el universo comienza a extinguirse y una vez que la estrella roja explote y absorbida sea por el demonio del vacío y estos al final consuman sus recursos ¿Que será de mí? No, ¡BASTA! Deteneos dejadme sentir tu calidez por una última vez ¡ALTO! ¡PARAD! _

La última estrella del universo finalmente había desaparecido y sus escasas energías finalmente eran absorbidas por un agujero negro al igual que la fe de Celestia. Este acelero su marcha perdiendo la lucha contra su eventual desgaste. Entonces Celestia finalmente guardo silenció durante diez millones de años mientras flotaba por el inmenso vacío de la nada que para ella representaba un todo indigno; pero ahora era su más fiel compañero. Entonces lo sintió una palpitación en la tela gravitacional que indicaba algo, ella habló y su mirada por primera vez en eones dibujaba una bella sonrisa como nunca antes vista.

-_Finalmente comprendo mi destino ¡Oh, diosas! Nunca me habéis abandonado, sencillamente querían que fuera la última testigo de un nuevo comienzo. En el cual ya no tendré ningún rol jamás, ¡Cuanta alegría me desborda ahora! ¡Cuántas lágrimas por mis ojos emergen! Mi risa ahora ya no es falsa, vana o llena de desesperanza, solo espero que mi nombre por ustedes sea recordada, ¡VENID AHORA MI ADORADA SALVACIÓN TORPEMENTE DISFRAZA DE PERDICIÓN PARA LOS DESHONORABLES QUE SIEMPRE TE DESPRECIAN! Abro mis alas en pos de esta última fragua que me queda por soportar, para recibirte a ti, mi amada destrucción, llenadme de tus bendiciones para que mi carne sea la que dé comienzo a la nueva generación que está por llegar. Que mis células den comienzo a la vida dejando mi alma a su juicio ¡Oh gran arquitecta y gran madre! ¡TOMADME AHORA!_

Entonces el gran parto comenzó, el universo se contrajo a un nivel infinitamente minúsculo, al nivel de una partícula aun ignorada por la ciencia pero que para Celestia era como nadar cómodamente en el líquido amniótico de una madre. Ella se encontraba feliz y satisfecha, finalmente su inmortalidad le sería arrebatada en el próximo nacimiento de un nuevo universo. Sintió el calor, vio una luz mientras su cuerpo dulcemente se desintegró en un millón de protones que dieron comienzo al orden en un caos preponderante, su sangre se volvió el fertilizante de las galaxias que comenzaban a formarse tan majestuosamente que ocasionarían un orgasmo sí alguien pudiera admirar tan semejante espectáculo de eterna belleza que ahora danzaba libremente por todo el nueva firmamento que se formaba de los restos de un tiempo anterior ahora ignorado.

Y entonces, un pequeño planeta se formó, era tan pequeño en comparación con sus hermanos lejanos, parecía un punto azul entre miles de millones, una hoja de un árbol que se volvía cenizas en el viento, una nada en comparación con la grandeza del cosmos, pero en ese pequeño y pálido punto azul la vida comenzaba su curso.

Lentamente las células se volvieron organismos complejos que eventualmente del mar salieron, gobernaron todavía sin líder, desapareciendo y apareciendo constantemente hasta los primeros seres pensantes que pensaron en sus dioses y diosas, los alabaron y odiaron. Eran seres eternamente interesantes, pues pese a su infinita crueldad ellos habían logrado lo que nunca antes nadie había imaginado, colonizaron más allá de las estrellas y volaron lejos del espacio en busca de respuestas a su infantil curiosidad que les impulsaba a ir un paso más allá de los límites establecidos. Se conocieron, amaron, reprodujeron, murieron y crearon solemne tecnología para finalmente volverse casi independientes de la naturaleza de la cual emergieron, pero entonces cabe la pregunta ¿Eres tú el logro máximo de la creación producto de tan noble sacrificio? O solo eres un mortal leyendo este escrito sin consideración alguna por tan noble oportunidad que se te da al vivir…


End file.
